When Stars Collide
by Jadda
Summary: ABH::AU::Pre TPM: You and Obi Wan Kenobi loathe one another and everyone in the Jedi Temple knows it...so why in the world would they pair the two of you up for a mission without your Masters to control you? FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

Summary: You and Obi-Wan Kenobi loathe one another and everyone in the Jedi Temple knows it...so why in the world would they pair the two of you up for a mission without your Masters to control you?

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Chapter 1:

"You have got to be joking!" you scream, flopping onto the couch and punching a near-by pillow.

Your Master looks at you for a moment, her emerald eyes showing no sign of disbelief at your behavior.

"You will know when I am joking, Padawan, and now is not one of those times."

You look at her, anger surging through you like a stream of molten lava.

"Forgive me, Master," you say, standing and bowing to her, "it's just that...you know how I feel about him...as does the rest of the Temple. Why would you assign me to a mission with him?"

Your Master sighs.

"I do not decide which Jedi are chosen to carry out missions. All I do is deliver the message when it concerns my Padawan or myself."

You sigh heavily at her and fall back down onto the couch.

"It's not fair! Why, of all people, did they have to pair me up with the one Padawan that totally loathes me!"

Your Master sighs once more then takes a seat beside you on the couch,

"Now, now, you're focusing on the negative. It is true that Padawan Kenobi has always been somewhat inhospitable toward you, but he knows when it is and when it is not appropriate to taunt you; as do _you _him, I hope."

You angrily look away from her and fold your arms over your chest.

*Man, it sucks having enemies,* you think.

Indeed it does, especially when your enemy is one of the most attractive Jedi Padawans at the Temple.

You two have never really been on good terms and your Master, Galexa Ling, says it's because he's jealous of the relationship you have with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.

You began your Jedi training late, it's true, and had to deal with the teasing from other Padawans in later years, Obi-Wan's included. Most of the other Padawans, however, had eventually dismissed the fact that you were a late starter and had accepted you as one of their own...all, it seems, except Kenobi.

For some really odd reason, excluding the jealousy possibility, Obi-Wan has never, ever liked you, therefore leading you to thoroughly dislike him as well. And it's not just dislike or loathing really, it's BLIND HATRED. He hates every single little thing about you. Yeah, so you have a close relationship with Qui-Gon, so what? He's the only father figure you can ever remember having, even though your training DID begin late. How can you actually hate someone for having a father-daughter type relationship?

*Oh well,* you think, *It's not like I can really do anything more to try and get him to like me. I guess I just have to accept that he'll probably never see me as an equal.*

He's also gotten far enough into the teasing to give you probably the dumbest nickname ever: "the Jedi Princess".

Yeah, okay, so your father just happened to be on the Jedi Council at the time you were testing and attempted to convince the other members to reconsider admitting you (Thankfully, Master Yoda "sensed a future in you"). So maybe practically all the Council members have a strange fondness of you. So what! Kenobi just thinks you had it a little too easily. This coming from the guy who didn't get actual Jedi Training (with a Master and all) until he was 13 years old, having met Qui-Gon on one of his missions. Then again, he HAD been studying to be a Jedi since he could walk, talk and read...So maybe he's right, perhaps you _did _have it a tad easier then other Jedi, but is that really your fault? I mean, you were only a kid, how the hell were you supposed to understand what was going on?

And just when you thought it all couldn't get any worse, you find out this, that you've been assigned to go on a mission with him; it will be the first without your Master or Qui-Gon.

*Great, just the thing I need right now.*

When you finally return to reality, you realize your Master has left the couch and is staring out a window projecting exasperation that is quite obviously directed at you. She must have been trying to communicate further when you decided to take a stroll down Memory Lane. Oh well, nothing you can really do about it now.

Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Both you and your Master are jarred away from your thoughts.

"Come in," your Master calls.

The door immediately slides open revealing Qui-Gon Jinn and his very agitated-looking Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Good evening, Galexa," he says to your Master and quickly wishes you the same.

You turn, still sitting on the couch, to meet his eyes, respond with the same greeting and happen to pick up a thought coming from Obi-Wan who throwing you a side glance.

*Gods she's got beautiful eyes...*

Your (beautiful) eyes instantly widen as you stare at him, shock registering all over your face.

*That had to have been my imagination. Kenobi would _never _think anything like that about me and have his shields down.*

Obi-Wan catches your stare and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you looking at, Princess?" he snaps, the "princess" rolling off his tongue sardonically.

Your startled stare instantly turns into a glare.

"Always a pleasure to see you too, Kenobi," you reply, breaking your eye contact and rising from the couch.

Your Master gives you a hard look that tells you to say no more and turns her attention back to Qui-Gon.

"So Qui, what brings you here?" she asks, abruptly changing the subject.

Qui-Gon smiles.

"We have come to inform you that there will be a Council Discussion tomorrow evening concerning our Padawans' mission. Master Windu asked me to notify you."

Your Master nods.

"Of course, thank you for the update. I am sure my Padawan is looking forward to it, are you not, Padawan?"

You snap your head up at her and flash a charming smile.

"Oh, of course, my Master. I always look forward to working with Obi-Wan," you reply sweetly.

Kenobi's face wrinkles into an expression of utter disgust, something he has absolutely no problem letting you know as he projects it at you quite effectively.

Qui-Gon catches a bit of it and shoots a look at Obi-Wan, who quickly withdraws his projection.

You smile condescendingly at him and take advantage of the sudden silence.

"Well, it's been great but I'm going to take my leave. Good Night," you say, bowing to the two Masters, while completely avoiding eye contact with Kenobi.

You quickly turn on your heel and walk swiftly from the main chamber into your bedroom quarters. You shut the door softly behind you and jump headfirst onto your squishy, soft bed.

*Tomorrow is gonna be one hell of a day.*

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Chapter 2:

You wake up early the next morning ready, but not exactly willing, to start your day back to your classes. The Jedi Masters had been nice enough to give all of the Padawans two weeks off from their lessons (to do what, though, the gods only know).

As you walk around your room, going through the usual routine, your mind goes through a checklist of all that you need to get done today.

*Okay, go to classes and attempt to pay attention, go to 'saber practice at 11:00, be sure to bring an extra tunic this time (last time, it was singed by a hyper Padawan's 'saber), and tonight...wait, what do I have to do tonight?* you think, finally finishing your rummaging and packing.

You allow your mind to wander a tad as you stroll out of your bedroom quarters and into the living area, only to find your Master, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan sprawled on the couch and chairs: asleep.

When you see them, you try as hard as humanly possible not to laugh too loud at what you see: Qui-Gon is on one end of the couch in a sitting position, his head resting on the back of the couch, snoring softly. Your Master is at the opposite end of the couch, her legs are curled up under her body and her head is resting on the armrest, her black hair thrown every which way. Then there was Obi-Wan; this is probably the only peaceful look that crosses his face all day. He's lying in one of the chairs opposite the couch. His boot-clad legs are draped over one armrest and the other is occupied by his head, which is turned to one side (obviously in your direction if you can see him). His mouth is wide open and has formed a small puddle of drool next to itself; he is, however, _not _snoring. You continue to contain your laughter as you scan the bunch one more time.

*Geeze, I wonder what topic could have been _this _exhausting,* you think, shaking your head and strolling into the kitchen to prepare your breakfast.

Just as you sit down at the table with your bowl of cereal and a spoon, a tired looking Kenobi enters the kitchen and plops down at the table in the chair across from you. For a moment, you just stare at him waiting for an unnecessary comment to fly out of his mouth, but he says nothing, only staring at the flowers in the center of the table.

You raise an eyebrow.

*Hmm, I guess it's too early even for him to annoy me,* you think happily, turning your attention back to your breakfast.

Right as you take the first bite, Obi-Wan stirs from his daze and looks up at you tiredly.

"What are you eating?" he asks quietly.

You glance up at him, bent over you bowl, spoon hanging over it with milk dripping from it.

You quickly swallow you previous bite and set the spoon back down in the bowl.

"Cereal. Why, do you want some? There are bowls in the cabinet over the sink and spoons below that," you tell him, pointing this way and that, before returning to your own bowl and spoon.

Obi-Wan responds by staying silent and watches you eat. After about two minuets of him watching you, you are done eating and are about to get up when you notice that he is staring at you, a blank expression on his face.

"What?" you ask innocently, sitting back down at the table.

He stares at you a moment longer, then a smirk breaks onto his face. You raise an eyebrow at him.

"...Okay, then," you say, rising quickly from the table. Kenobi's gaze follows you as his smirk widens.

Okay, you're on the brink of total freakishness, here.

*What is up with him?* you think, bringing your bowl to the sink. When you're finished cleaning it out and stowing it in its washer, you spin around quickly to see if he's still watching you: he is.

"Well then, if you get hungry, everything is in front of you," you say with an uneasy grin, before slipping out of the room smoothly.

*Gods, is he gonna do that on a regular basis? That was utterly weird,* you think as you make your way back to your bedroom quarters to retrieve your items for class.

You scurry around your room gathering a few last minute things, throw your shoulder bag on and quickly open your door and find Obi-Wan blocking your way.

"AH!" you cry, startled by his appearance there. "Oh gods, Kenobi, don't do that!" you yell at him while attempting to slow your heartbeats.

He says nothing, like in the kitchen, and only smirks as he leans on your doorframe, still blocking your exit.

You look at him confusedly before bending over to pick up your shoulder bag that dropped when Obi-Wan scared you. You rise up and cross your arms over your chest and stare at him.

*Fine,* you think, *if he wants a staring contest, a staring contest is what he'll get.*

The two of you stare silently for a moment or two before you begin to worry whether or not you can keep this up.

*Man his eyes are intense,* you think, searching them for any sign of emotion; nothing, there's no emotion registering on his face, not even in his eyes, and he doesn't seem to be projecting anything either.

*Wait a minuet, he must be doing some form of meditating, but concentrating on my existence. Can you even _do _that?*

Finally, you lose your composure and break eye contact with him. You walk up to him and get very close to see if you can get him to move; he doesn't budge. Apparently, being close to him did not have the effect on him you had hoped it would.

Then you get an idea.

*Fine, I'll play his little game. He's not just staring at me, he's concentrating on my aura in order to freak me out. I'll just do the same to him then! ...Except, that I have no idea _how_. Wait, maybe I can do something...else.*

You regain eye contact and prepare to work your charm. There's only about an inch of space between the two of you at the moment.

*Well, we'll just have to do something about that,* you think, stepping forward so you're close enough to smell him. You hold eye contact as he gulps subtly.

You see this and smirk, almost lustfully, to try and throw him off guard and it only half works; his face twitches a little but he realizes it quickly and suppresses it.

Next you bite your lip seductively and smile coyly at him. This practically breaks him as he is unable to control neither his gulping nor his facial expressions.

*Time to go in for the kill,* you think, licking you lips unconsciously.

You smile a little smile this time and begin to slowly close what's left of the space between your face and his.

*C'mon, Kenobi, back up, back up,* you chant in your head.

But Obi-Wan doesn't move, he just keeps watching you nervously as you get closer and closer to his lips.

When you're less than a centimeter away, he screams and jumps backwards.

"Thank you for moving, bye," you say smiling victoriously at him and walking away toward the front entrance.

Kenobi is still breathing heavily with wide eyes, staring at your former location in shock. When he regains his composure, you're already out the door and half way down the hallway.

You walk triumphantly, a smirk still plastered on your face. Suddenly, Obi-Wan is next to you, not looking at you fully, just stealing glances. You roll your eyes at him.

"Jeeze, Kenobi, don't you ever quit?" you say, walking a little faster.

Obi catches on, and meets your speed.

"Quit what, Princess?" he responds almost innocently.

You stop abruptly and sigh heavily. Obi-Wan stops as well and turns to face you.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be? Like a class or following Qui-Gon around?" you say, folding your arms over you chest.

Kenobi raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, actually I do have somewhere to be," he replies regrettably.

"But not until 11," he quickly adds with a smug smile, "I'm all yours 'til then."

You grimace at this final words and roll your eyes.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I have better things to do then to hang out with _you_," you say before quickly rounding a near-by corner.

To your chagrin, Kenobi follows, still taunting you.

"Aw, c'mon, Princess, don't be like that. I'm not that bad, am I?"

You stop quickly and spin sharply to give him a look.

"Okay, okay, don't answer that," he says with a slight laugh.

You turn from him and resume walking and soon stop when you're at the end of the hall.

"Look, Kenobi, as much as I know you love taunting me, you're going to have to stop for now, okay? Please just leave me alone until it's mandatory that I see you again. Goodbye."

With that you open the door to the room you'd been standing in front of and enter your first class late.

*Great, thanks a lot, Jerk.*

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Chapter 3:

It's almost 19:00 and you still haven't forgiven Kenobi for making you late this morning. As you sit in your bedroom and attempt to work on the homework given for the day, you're fuming with anger because you have to see him again tonight.

*Yippie, twice in one day,* you think, sarcastically.

So what if he's kind of attractive, he's a total jerk when he's not asleep.

Just when you've forced your thoughts back to your studies, there's a knock at your door.

"Come in," you say, looking up from your books.

The door to your quarters slides open and your Master enters looking rather solemn.

"Good evening, Padawan. Are you ready to leave for our meeting with the Council?" she asks, her hands hidden beneath her dark brown robe.

You sigh and unwillingly nod your head.

"Well then, let us be off. I will be waiting in the living area," she bows and exits quickly without looking back at you.

You sigh once more and close your books.

"Hopefully this won't take _too_ long," you say aloud to yourself as you don your own robes.

You fix your hair into a loose bun and exit your quarters, the door shutting behind you. When you turn from your door, you expect to see you Master sitting patiently in an armchair, but she's no where in sight.

You scrunch up your nose in confusion and set off across the floor to the door that leads to your Master's quarters.

*She said she was going to be out here, but maybe she thought I'd be longer,* you think as you fumble with your robe trying to find your hands.

When your hands have been revealed, you knock on the door softly. No answer.

*Hmm,* you think, *Maybe she didn't hear me.*

So you knock harder this time and still receive no answer. Sighing, you decide to just open the door and see if she's in there. I mean, she's your Master, what could she possibly be doing that would shock you? You open the door half way and stick your head through.

"Master?" you call, hoping for an answer.

But to your dismay, there's no response. You look around her room before shutting the door again and sigh when you find nothing out of the ordinary.

*Where in the galaxy could she have gone?*

Just as that thought crosses your mind, you hear voices behind you, but they're faint.

You snap your head back through the door to join the rest of your body and shut your Master's door quickly.

You turn fully and skulk around the room for a second trying to find the source of the talking. Your search leads you to the front door of the apartment, where the voices seem to be louder. You hear a man and a woman talking but can't immediately identify who the voices belong to. You eventually come to the conclusion, though, that the female's voice belongs to your Master. You bite your lip, move closer to the door and press your ear up against it to see if you can hear better.

You listen for a few minutes more as you are still unsure who the man is, when you hear a funny beeping sound, like someone was pressing buttons. Your eyes widen as you realize what it is, but only too late to move. The door you're leaning on slides open and you fall straight forward. The people entering must have sensed your presence because you fall flat on you face instead of on someone.

"Ouch," you say painfully as you struggle to sit up.

When you've managed at least that, you move your some stray hairs off of your flushed face and look up to see who witnessed your uncoordinated moment. Obviously, your Master is there, staring at you with an expression mixed with anger and disbelief. You turn your head to the left and see Qui-Gon staring at you with an amused look on his face.

*Oh, that's who she was talking to.*

You smile awkwardly at him and then suddenly come to a realization: Wherever Qui-Gon goes, Obi-Wan follows. Your smile disappears instantly as you sigh and close your eyes.

*Great, something else he can use against me,* you think, opening your eyes and turning your head farther to the left.

As you assumed, Obi-Wan's there looking at you as if he was trying incredibly hard not to burst out laughing. You roll your eyes at him, stand up and smooth out your robes.

"Um, hello," you say quietly before re-entering your apartment.

"That was very graceful, Princess," says Kenobi with a large amount of amusement in his voice.

You stop suddenly and spin around to face him.

"Why thank you, Obi-Wan," you say sarcastically, before turning on you heel and scurrying to your bedroom.

When you reach the door, you push the enter button, run inside and quickly punch the panel to shut the door. You lean up against the wall (no need to have the same incident happen twice in one night) and slide down it until you're sitting with your knees up against your chest.

*Oh. My. Gods.* you think. *That had to be, the most embarrassing thing that has _ever _happened to me.* You place your head in your hands and rest your arms on your still curled legs.

Five minuets later, you decide that you've pitied yourself long enough and that you can only avoid Kenobi for so long, so you sigh and get up slowly. You look in the mirror and decide you should probably redo your hair since it came out of its bun.

You quickly lace it up in a braid and tie the end before checking to make sure there are no stray hairs.

You turn quickly toward your door, which makes your robe flutter behind you, and walk toward it slowly. You reach out and press the access button and your door slides open. You enter the living area, now feeling a little less embarrassed, and walk over to you Master, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

You bow to the Masters and try desperately to ignore Kenobi at all costs. You Master breaks the silence immediately when she spots a chrono.

"We should be heading out, we will be late if we don't."

Qui-Gon agrees and ushers Obi-Wan out the door, followed by you and your Master.

It takes you all only ten minutes to arrive at the Council Room, where you are quickly ushered in. All four of you stand by the door.

"Come forth, Master Jinn and Master Ling," says Master Windu.

This leaves you and Obi-Wan alone in the corner.

Luckily, though, Kenobi is unable to speak or he would be being disrespectful and he can't send you a Force message because the rest of the room would also hear it.

Instead, he stands still, in the Jedi stance, looking all disciplined and respectable. You decide to forget about Kenobi for the time being and focus on the meeting at hand instead.

"Allow your Padawans to accept this task, do you? Many trials will they face; believe in them, you do?" Master Yoda asks.

Both Masters nod to Yoda and the rest of the Council.

"Come forth, you will, Padawans," Yoda says to you and Obi-Wan.

You both walk forward and bow to the Council when you are in the center of the room.

"Ready to accept this task, are you?" Yoda asks you both.

You nod, as does Kenobi and Yoda looks over at Master Windu to continue.

"Your task is this: go to the planet of Sophax. There you will be met by a representative of the Sophaxian Royal Guard. They will then take you to the Royal Palace where negotiations will take place. You are to be our Jedi representatives, regardless of the fact that you are only Padawans. You will be provided with information about the negotiations before you set off. Padawan Kenobi, I trust you know how to pilot an aircraft?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good, then you will know where to find the map that will lead you to Sophax. You, on the other hand," he says, pointing at you, "will be in charge of locating the trade routes, planet goverments and any other helpful information. Can you carry out this task, Padawan?"

"Yes, Master," you say, nodding once.

Master Windu nods approvingly.

"Very well then. You will have direct contact with us at all times, and we with you. If you feel you would be more comfortable with a Master Jedi on the ship with you, it would be wise to speak upon it now."

"I think we will do perfectly fine on our own, Master, but thank you for the offer," Kenobi responds quickly.

You look up at him with a "thanks-for-answering-for-me" look. He responds with a sigh and a "can-we-talk-about-this-later?" look.

You sigh and turn your attention back to the Council.

"Very well, you will leave tomorrow morning. May the Force be with you both."

You and Obi-Wan bow to the Council and walk toward the door. Your Masters also bow and soon follow you out the door.

When you reach the outside, you turn to Kenobi quickly.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you give him a look.

Kenobi sighs and looks at you exasperatedly.

"What? Do you _want _a Master on board our ship ordering us around like we don't know what we're doing?"

You pause a second and look down at the floor.

"Well, no, not really," you respond quietly.

"Well then, don't complain," Kenobi responds triumphantly.

You return your gaze to him almost immediately.

"I wasn't complaining, Kenobi, I simply wanted to know why you felt the need to answer for me when I'm completely capable of answering my own questions."

"Padawans, cease the arguing. You will have plenty of time for that on the ship tomorrow. Save up until then," lectures Qui-Gon.

"Yes, Master Jinn," You respond indignantly.

"Come along, Padawan," your Master says to you, smiling slightly.

"Good evening you two, see you tomorrow morning," Qui-Gon calls says as you walk away with your Master.

"Well, your mission seems easy enough," says your Master, "Much easier than my first solo mission was, anyway."

You turn your face to her and smile. "What did you have to do on yours?"

Your Master laughs lightly and turns her face to look at you.

"I had to go to a peace treaty signing between Alderaan and Colempha. To put it plainly, it did not go too well. I ended up being called back to the Council because they were afraid for my safety."

You laugh slightly at her story and turn your head forward.

"Who did the Council force you to go with?" you ask half-heartedly.

"Qui-Gon, actually. I must say, I have no idea why the council pairs up those who dislike one another."

Shocked, you ask, "Wait a minute, you hated Qui-Gon?"

"In more ways then one, Padawan."

You smile at her comment and continue on your way back to your quarters, dreading the next morning.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Chapter 4:

"Padawan? Padawan? Come now, wake up or you will miss your take off."

Your Master is poking and prodding you but it isn't working too well; you never have been too keen on getting up early, especially when it's 3:00 in the morning.

"Master," you moan irritably, "It's still dark outside, come back in a few hours."

Your Master laughs softly at you, then smacks you on the head (which is currently buried in your pillow).

"Ow, what was that for?" you whine, now pretty much awake.

"Why, nothing, but it got you up, didn't it? Hurry up and get dressed, you need to eat before you leave."

With that, Master Ling rises from your bedside and glides to the door.

You sigh and unwillingly get out of your warm bed and into the cool morning air of your room. You go through the daily routine and are dressed and ready in a little over 15 minuets.

"Hurry, Padawan, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi will be here soon to pick us up," says your Master as you exit sleepily from your room.

You watch her run around the kitchen for a few minuets before deciding to plop yourself down into a chair.

"How can you be this chipper so early?" you ask her monotonously.

Your Master smiles slightly as she makes her way toward the table with breakfast.

"I suppose I am used to rising this early, Padawan. I do it just about every day," she says, placing a plate food before you.

You stare wide-eyed at her as she takes her seat across from you.

"You do this _every day_? Why?" you ask exasperatedly.

"Because that is my duty as a Master. Why don't you think you've never seen me asleep?" she says, starting her own breakfast.

You raise an eyebrow at her.

"Actually, there was the other morning when I came out and saw you, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan all asleep. You weren't up at 3:00 then, were you?" you say mockingly.

Your Master smiles and shakes her head.

"Yes, well, that was an exception. We did not finish our discussion until 3:00, therefore, it was reasonable to sleep until 6:00," she says shoving a bite of food in her mouth.

You smile at her and stick your fork into your breakfast.

"Whatever you say, Master."

The two of you eat in silence for a time and then rise simultaneously to clean off your dishes. You are both drying them when you hear the door buzz.

"Enter," your Master calls, handing you a wet dish to dry.

A second later, the door slides open and in walk Master Jinn and Kenobi.

*So nice seeing _him _this early,* you think, remembering to shield your thoughts.

"Good morning, ladies. I trust you both slept well?" says Qui-Gon, who is just as chipper as your Master.

You both nod affirmatively and walk out of the kitchen into the living area.

"Well, Little One, you should get your belongings. You will be departing soon," Master Jinn says, smiling happily at you.

You smile back sleepily and venture across the room toward your door. When you reach it, you open the access panel, enter and are out with your things in at least 5 minutes.

You throw your bags onto the couch and scamper to the hall closet to grab you robe.

When you turn around again, you see Kenobi hunched over a chair, with his head in his hands.

You laugh slightly and tilt your head at the sight of him.

"Hey, Kenobi!" you yell as loud as you can.

This causes everyone, including Obi-Wan, to jump with a start.

Obi-Wan moans and rubs his eyes when he realizes your motive. He looks at your tiredly and glares at you.

You smile slightly, pull on your robe and walk back to the couch to retrieve your luggage.

"So, are we ready?" you ask, feeling more and more awake by the minute.

The Masters look at you, smile and nod.

Qui-Gon jesters to Obi-Wan and he sluggishly shuffles to the door ahead of Master Jinn. Your Master decides to assist you by carrying one of your bags and follows Kenobi and Qui-Gon out into the hall. She stops and waits for you to follow her and when you're out, she turns to the open door.

"Close," she says.

The door closes.

"Lock," she commands.

The door locks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It takes you all approximately 10 minutes to reach the ship hanger where you see your awaiting ship. All four of you board, both Masters now carrying luggage.

Obi-Wan must be pretty close to being fully awake by now because he keeps muttering under his breath. Used to this behavior, you ignore him and start getting into the right mindset for flying.

You follow your Master to the back of the ship where the cabins are located and follow her into the one on the right.

Your cabin is pretty decent: a nicely sized bed, drawers for a few pairs of clothes...communication equipment?

When you spot that, you point them out to your Master.

"Ah, good they did as I requested. These, Padawan, are communication tools: a data pad, a comlink, Obi-Wan has the other, and a few other useful items."

You nod and look at the other things she hadn't mentioned; this was gonna be an exciting mission! At least, you think that till you remember that Kenobi's going too; this dampens your mood slightly.

Your Master turns to you, bows and exits. You raise an eyebrow and follow her; she's going across the hall to Kenobi's cabin.

"Well, how are we getting along in here, you two?" she asks, smiling and placing her covered hands on her hips.

Both men look up from their tasks (Kenobi's unpacking a few things and Qui-Gon is examining his Padawan's communication equipment).

Master Jinn smiles.

"We are doing just fine, Galexa. How are you two coming along?" he asks, putting down Obi-Wan's electrobinoculars.

"We're done, thank you. You two had better get a move on or these two will be late taking off."

Master Jinn nods and happily assists Obi-Wan in unpacking.

Your Master turns, ushers you out of the cabin and makes her way down the hall to the control room at the front of the ship. She sits down in front of the navigation table and begins to look through the various maps and information on screen.

"Well, my Padawan, it looks as if you've got your work cut out for you."

You smile and lean closer to the screen just as the two male Jedi emerge from the back.

"Well, Obi-Wan is unpacked and ready to head off. Are you ready, Galexa?"

Your Master looks up from the navigation screen and at Qui-Gon.

"Yes, Qui, I am quite ready."

She stands quickly from the seat and calls you up from the chair you'd been seated in. She looks at you momentarily, then hugs you.

"Be careful, Padawan. You're the only one of you I've got," she says, releasing you.

You smile at her and bow.

"Of course I will, Master. Besides, there's no need to worry when I've got big, bad Obi-Wan over there to protect me, right Kenobi?" you say, glancing in his direction.

He furrows his brow and looks at you strangely.

"Yeah, sure Princess, whatever you say," he replies sarcastically.

You roll your eyes and smile. Your Master smiles too and bows to you,

"Be careful you two, come back in one piece. Try not to bicker the entire trip, okay?" Qui says, bowing and ushering your Master off the ship.

"Bye," you and Kenobi call simultaneously.

Kenobi looks at you, then at the control desk.

"We should get going. The sooner we finish this mission, the better," he says sharply.

You take one last look at the ship hanger and walk over to the control desk where Obi-Wan has seated himself. You then push a small red button, which makes the door close.

Kenobi looks at you in disbelief.

"That's my job."

You roll your eyes at him again and take your seat at the navigation station.

"Well, you were too slow. Maybe I'll let you do it next time."

You finish talking and turn to your duty at the screen.

"Buckle up," Kenobi says, turning all systems on.

You look behind you and quickly grab the straps to tie yourself in.

"All systems go," you says a moment later, looking at the data screen to your right.

"Okay then, hold on."

The small ship begins to shake wildly as Obi-Wan revs it up. Soon, you're hovering, flying out of the hanger and into the early Coruscant air.

"Set course for Sophax," Kenobi says, pushing a few stabilizers.

You search through you navigation station and locate the course. You attempt to put it into place, but it says it is unable to do so.

"It's rejecting the command. Maybe we need to be off of Coruscant first. I'll try again in a few minutes."

Obi-Wan says nothing and only nods his head while keeping a steady course and speed off of the planet.

About 10 minutes later, you're exiting Coruscant's atmosphere and entering the wide expanse of stars.

You stare out the window wide-eyed at the scenery; space never ceases to amaze you.

"Try setting course for Sophax again," Kenobi says, pushing more buttons and activating the shields.

You turn your attention away from the stars and back to you screen as you attempt to set course again.

This time, it works.

"Course to Sophax set."

"Good," Kenobi responds, pushing more and more buttons. "Going into hyperspace, make sure you're strapped in."

You check you ties and see they're fine.

"Okay," you say, telling Kenobi you're ready to blast off into oblivion.

Kenobi pushes a few more buttons then, pulls a lever.

"Hyperspace initiated."

Soon, you're pushed back into your seat by an unseen force and you stay like this for at least 10 minutes.

"Declining from hyper speed," Kenobi shouts over the noise your speed it causing.

In seconds you are back to normal speed. Kenobi pulls one more lever and hits one more button before unstrapping and rising from his chair.

"Make sure the course for Sophax is set and find the estimated arrival time," he says walking down the back hallway.

"Yes, Captain Kenobi," you mutter mockingly.

So what if he knows how to fly? He doesn't have to be such a jerk about it.

You sigh and do what Kenobi asked (or rather commanded) and make sure the ship's autopilot won't be shutting off before it needs to.

You find out your information and unstrap yourself, following Kenobi's path to the cabin area.

You walk to his cabin door, lean against the doorframe and wait for him to acknowledge you; he looks up from inspecting his data pad.

"What?"

You smirk and raise an eyebrow.

"Course is set and we'll have to re-engage in hyper speed in at least another four hours to make the trip there faster."

Kenobi nods approvingly.

"Well done, Princess, you are dismissed."

You give him a perplexed look and respond sarcastically.

"Why thank you, your Highness, I'm glad to have your approval."

Kenobi look up at you scornfully, you glare back.

"Just remember one thing, Kenobi: This is _our _mission, not yours. Neither of us gets to be in charge here. Got it?"

Then you storm across the hall and into you cabin where you close and lock your door.

*What an egotistical jerk.*

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Chapter 5:

You wake up on a rather uncomfortable bed in what you assume is the afternoon (or at least it would be if you were still on Coruscant).

*When did I fall asleep?* you think. *Perhaps it was somewhere between playing with my data pad and 'resting' my eyes.*

You yawn, place your data pad back onto your bedside table, and rise from your bed.

*I wonder what time it is,* you think, unlocking your door and opening it.

You walk into the hallway, shoot a nasty glare at Kenobi's room, turn left and begin walking toward the main control room.

*Hmm, no Kenobi. He must still be in his cabin,* you think, walking over to the holo projector (which is blinking furiously), and press the '"play" button.

Master Windu immediately pops up into the air and beings to speak.

"Good Afternoon, Padawans, I trust your take off was well. You should be at most half way to Sophax by now. Please check in with the Council when you reach your destination and contact us if anything goes wrong. May the Force be with you."

The picture then flashes and disappears in seconds.

*Obi-Wan should probably know there's a message here,* you sigh openly. *I guess I'll be nice and go tell him,* you decide, staring at the control board.

You glance at the board's radar screen and realize there's another ship close to you.

You furrow your brow and walk over to get a closer look. You examine the screen for a minute when suddenly your eyes widen.

That ship is less than 20 miles behind you.

"This can't be good," you state hastily, power walking down the hallway to the back of your ship.

You look out the rear window and see that the ship following you is not only close, but massive.

"Oh gods," you mutter, still staring.

You turn quickly and practically run to Kenobi's cabin door. When you reach it, you knock loudly on it.

"Obi-Wan," you call frantically. "Obi-Wan, open the door!"

Seconds later, the door opens and Kenobi is standing in front of you with an annoyed look on his face.

"What do you want, Princess?" he asks leaning against his doorframe.

You raise an eyebrow at him and roll your eyes.

"You are so childish sometimes, do you know that?"

"Why do you say that?" he asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

You sigh loudly.

"We don't have time for this," you huff at him, grabbing his closest hand and dragging him to the back of the ship.

"What in the name of Tatooine are you doing?" he cries, retching his hand from your grip.

"Look," you state simply, pointing out the window.

Kenobi follows your hand, a smirk on his face.

His crystal eyes widened and his perfect mouth dropped open.

"Oh, gods, that's not good.

"Obviously, why else would I have willingly came and to get you?"

He shoots you a peeved glance and begins walking back down the hallway.

"How long have they been tailing us?" he asks, sitting down at the main control board.

"I don't know, I just came out here about five minutes ago," you say, placing yourself at the navigation station.

Kenobi nods and begins to strap himself in.

"Buckle up, Princess, we're going into hyperspace," he says, preparing by pressing a few buttons.

You concede and begin to strap yourself in when you feel your ship suddenly move forward. You irritably look at Kenobi.

"I wasn't ready yet."

"I know," he says breathlessly, "that wasn't me, it came from the back. I think they're ramming us."

You sigh heavily as you finish buckling.

"Ready."

Kenobi nods and turns his head to you.

"Hold on."

Then he pushed the lever forward and you're pushed forcefully back into your seat. You look out the window and see nothing but the black, starless sky; you only know you're moving because of the force placed on you.

Suddenly, hyperspace dies down and Kenobi looks at the radar screen again.

"Looks like we've lost them for the time being but we're going to have to keep watch. I'm transferring this data to your radar map. Look at it every now and then to make sure no one's on our ass."

You comply and begin updating your radar with the information Kenobi sent you.

For a few minutes, you fly in peace...untill that damned ship shows up again.

*Uh oh.*

"Obi-Wan, they're back," you inform him, straining to keep the nervousness out of your voice.

Kenobi flicks his head to his own screen and curses under his breath.

"Perhaps we can find out where they're from by their ship crest. Send out a satellite camera and see if you can get one to their side."

You nod and begin pushing buttons, getting ready. You let it go and steer it as close to the ship as you can. You make it to the other ship's left side; there's nothing there.

You curse mentally and attempt to fly the camera to the other side, but it blows up before you get it even half way there.

Kenobi looks back at you.

"What did you do?" he asks, slightly condescendingly.

"I sent out the camera like you asked me to. They just blew it up."

Kenobi sighs, turns back to his station and begins fiddling with a few buttons.

"Maybe we should contact the Council. They'd be able to help. Could you get them on the holo, please?" he says, leaning back in his chair and staring out of the window.

You look at him for a moment before doing what he asks.

With in seconds, the holo projector is ready. You tell Obi-Wan so and he goes and stands before it, his Jedi attitude coming into heavy play.

"Masters of the Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi requests your aid as soon as you can give it. Please contact us back."

He finishes the message and tells you to stop recording.

You nod and disconnect.

There is a pause from him for about five minutes before he seats himself back in his chair and straps in.

"Can we go back into hyperspace?" he asks shakily.

You look at the equipment manage screen for your answer.

"No. If we do, the engines will over heat and we'll probably stall somewhere. We keep at this speed for now."

Kenobi nods and unbuckles his straps before getting up and pacing the room.

Suddenly, there is an urgent beeping from the holo projector.

"Obi-Wan, what is your distress?" asks holo Master Windu.

Kenobi runs over to the projection and proceeds to talk to it.

"Master, we are being tailed closely by an unidentified ship. They're approximately twenty miles behind us and could take fire at any time. Any advice you can give would be most helpful, Master."

Master Windu's face, which had been free of emotion, was now covered with a look of fear.

*That's not the least bit comforting,* you think.

"Can you engage in hyperspace, Obi-Wan?"

Kenobi shakes his head.

"No, Master, the engines are too hot."

Master Windu thought for a moment.

"What does the ship look like from your point of view?"

Kenobi looks at you and nods toward the back. You get up and jog to the back, noticing now that the ship is closer.

"It's large," you yell, "and gray, dark gray, with black, white and red lines all around the nose."

You hear Kenobi repeating you description.

"Can you see the main window?" he yells back.

"You look around and spot an immense window about one hundred feet above the nose. You squint and strain your eyes to try and see who the pilot is; the window's tinted.

*Blast,* you think.

"The window's tinted, Obi-Wan," you yell back to him, hearing his curse as well, then he tells Master Windu.

"Will it overheat your engines to move a bit faster?" he asks, starting to look a tad nervous himself.

Obi-Wan calls you back and asks you to check on the engines.

"No, we can speed up, but we can only go a short distance, otherwise, they'll burn up for sure."

Master Windu nods and tells you to check your planet database.

"Find the closest planet, Padawan."

"Yes, Master," you respond, scanning your galaxy maps.

You type in your coordinates and find that the closest planet is to your right.

"There's a planet fifty miles to the right," you say.

Master Windu's holo looks at you.

"What planet?"

"Geonosis, Master."

He nods and turns back to Kenobi.

"Go there, Obi-Wan. Allow you ship engines to cool."

"But Master, they're bound to land with us if they are following now."

"I understand that, Obi-Wan, but this is a matter of life and death for both of you. Do as I say and contact the Council when you have succeeded."

The holo disappeared; you're both on your own for this one, it seems.

"Okay, Kenobi, let's do what he says. Sit down and pilot," you say, taking on the dominant role for the moment.

Kenobi nods and sits down. He speeds up quite a bit and heads in the direction you indicated.

Right when the ship is turned, you see it: Geonosis.

*Not exactly a pretty planet, is it?* you think, looking at the red-colored orb.

Obi-Wan keeps piloting and is staring directly out the window.

"Could you go to the back and see if they're still following?"

"Sure," you say hastily, getting up and jogging down the back hall again.

You look out the rear and see that the ship is farther but still following. You jog back to Kenobi and tell him what you saw.

"Blast," he mutters, eyes still fixed on Geonosis as it draws closer and closer.

"C'mon, Kenobi, speed it up a bit. We can go faster than that," you squeal, getting antsy.

"Calm down, woman. We'll get there, when we get there," he replies sharply.

You raise your eyebrow and sit back down in you chair.

"I'll calculate the time and check the engines."

Kenobi doesn't respond but speeds up a tad.

You smirk to yourself and continue calculating and checking.

"We can be there in ten minutes of you speed up a little more," you inform him, not looking in his direction.

Apparently, he gets the idea because he goes faster and you reach Geonosis with in the estimated time.

Kenobi lands, shuts off the ignition and rises from his chair,

"C'mon, we'd better reinforce the shields just in case they decide they want to attack."

You nod and follow him to the right side of the control room.

As quickly as 1,2,3, the shields are up.

Kenobi turns to you and flashes that dashing smile of his.

"You know, Princess, we make a pretty good team."

You return the smile and walk away to contact the Council.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Chapter 6:

You've now contacted the Council and basically all they've told you is to put up your shields and wait.

"Isn't there anything else we can do? That ship's probably locking in on us right now," you say, leaning against the cockpit wall.

Obi-Wan looks at you and sighs.

"I can't think of anything, I'm afraid. I suppose all we can do is keep a look out. What else could we possibly do anyway?" he asks, folding his strong arms over his chest.

You stare at him for a moment and frown.

"I don't know."

Kenobi turns to look at you again.

"Look, I understand that you're worried, I am as well, but we have to keep it together. Jedi don't lose it easily, they thrive in stressful situations," he says, attempting to console you.

You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Well, I must not be too good a Jedi then, because I'm going to 'lose it' in about two seconds if I don't find something to take my mind off of this mess," you retort shakily.

Kenobi looks at you, sort of taken aback.

"Right, I think you've already lost it. Just try to relax, okay? They can't do any damage with the shields up and besides, even if the shields weren't up, then we'd still be all right. Now stop acting like a crazed being and pull yourself together. We've got a mission to accomplish."

You nod.

"You're right, I don't know why I get like this. I should be focusing on the mission at hand, not the state of the ship."

"Though that is rather important," he adds, smiling.

You shake your head at him.

"Yes, it is. C'mon, let's find something to do."

"Alright."

"Have any ideas?" you ask, sitting in your station's chair.

Kenobi looks at you and thinks for a moment.

"Perhaps we could talk," he suggests, taking his seat and pivoting it in your direction.

"About what?" you ask, raising another brow.

He shrugs and looks out of the main window.

"Oh, I don'tknow, maybe we could get to know one another better," he suggests, side glancing at you.

"I already know you, Kenobi, and what I know, is enough," you say with a slight laugh.

Obi-Wan frowns at you.

"Well, then perhaps just about you? There are things I'd like to know."

"Like?"

Kenobi clears his throat.

"Well, for starters, are you a lesbian?"

You widen your eyes at him and look as if you could slap him silly.

"What? Of course not, what the hell ever gave you an idea like that?" you ask in exasperation.

"Sorry, it was only a question, Princess," he says with slight amusement in his voice.

"Oh, well, if we're going to talk about sexual orientation, are you queer?"

Kenobi looks at you perplexedly.

"Pardon? Am I 'weird'?"

You roll your eyes at him.

"No, dip shit, are you gay?"

"Oh, 'happy', yes very, but not at the moment sadly," he says, smirking _that _smirk.

*Gods, sometimes he makes my blood boil.*

"Listen, wise ass, want me to put it into terms your insignificantly small brain could comprehend? Do. You. Like. Boys?"

Kenobi laughs at you.

"No, of course not. By the way, you're far too easily angered, you should work on that. You know what Master Yoda says, 'Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate ---' "

"You want hate? I already hate you, isn't that enough?"

Kenobi stands up and looks you in the eye.

"Calm down, Love. I was only joking with you," he says sweetly, a soft smile appearing on his face.

You look at him suspiciously.

"Why are you being so hospitable? You've never acted like this toward me. You want something, don't you?"

Kenobi thinks a second.

"Well, yes but not anything from _you_. We will always have wants, nothing will change that. Perhaps you should go to bed, you're looking a little frazzled."

You glare at him.

"You didn't answer my question, braid boy."

"'Braid boy?'"

"Why are you being so damn nice?"

"Question is, why _aren't _you?"

"What?"

Kenobi looks you directly in the eye.

"I said, why aren't you? I'm only being hospitable because I want this mission to go well, it's not anything personal, so don't even begin to flatter yourself, because I absolutely, positively have no romantic or sexual feelings for you at all!"

You look at him with bewilderment.

"When did I mention how you felt about me? I didn't ask if you were attracted to me, I asked why you were being so cordial all of a sudden, that's all."

You sigh and break eye contact.

"I'll be in the back if you decide you want to leave," you say, turning and walking down the hallway.

Kenobi says nothing, obviously embarrassed for allowing the "romantic and sexual feelings" thing to slip out.

"Wait, Princess."

You stop and turn around slowly.

"Yeah?" you ask, bringing your arms across you chest.

Kenobi stands and walks over to you.

"I'm sorry if I angered you, but I still want to talk. Can't we at least do that?"

You look at him suspiciously.

"Fine, but no more questions about sexual orientation, that's just wrong."

"Agreed."

"Good."

You both just stand there for a minute in silence.

"How about we sit," you say, gesturing to the front of the ship.

Kenobi nods.

"Of course, of course."

You both walk over and sit in your chairs.

"So," Kenobi starts, "anything you want to know about me?"

You stare for a moment.

"Yes, actually, there is."

"Really? Well, ask away."

"Why do you think we're always at each other's throats?" you ask, leaning back and crossing your arms.

Kenobi, who looks as if he's been caught off guard, stares at you quietly.

"Oh, well, I have no idea. Why do you think so?"

You smirk at him.

"I think you know, or at least have an idea, but for some odd reason you don't wanna tell me. You're hiding something."

Kenobi's face drops, "What?"

"You heard me. I think you're hiding something. Something that you don't want anyone to know. Which brings me to another question: Why are you so secretive?"

Kenobi is starting to get nervous, you see it in his eyes and on his face.

"C'mon, Obi-Wan, you have to answer. This _was _your idea, after all."

"I didn't realize I was so secretive," he resonds.

You laugh slightly and smirk again.

"Oh please, you know, you just won't tell me why. So, what was your plan, Kenobi? Get me to talk so you could blackmail me when I revealed intimate information to you? Or is it something else, something bigger?"

"I had no intention other than to get to know you."

"Yeah, right. I see right through you. Why do you do this to yourself? It's like you _want _the stress and aggravation. I want to know what the hell I have to do with your little road to self-discovery; I will not tolerate being used."

You are now both glaring at one another.

"You know what, you're right. Is that what you want to hear? I was trying to use you, but I can see now you're far too clever for me."

"Don't you dare mock me, just admit it. You know I'm right, you're just too damn prideful to ever admit that _you_, the all mighty Obi-Wan Kenobi, could ever have a flaw."

Kenobi just stares at you.

You rise, he follows.

"Why won't you let anyone get close? It's not bad, Obi-Wan. It's nice to have friends and people who care about you, people you can trust and rely on."

Kenobi sends a hurtful glance in your direction and stalks off toward his cabin.

You sigh openly.

"You're doing it again, pushing me away. It only makes it worse, you know. You can't hide from your problems, Obi-Wan, they'll only follow. If you wanna talk I'll be here," you say sitting at your navigation station and fiddle with a few things on the screen.

You sigh when you hear Kenobi's door shut and get up to check the shields.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twenty minutes later, Kenobi's still sulking and you're sitting in the control room doing absolutely nothing.

*He's such a baby,* you think, *Why do all men have to be so ridiculous?*

You sit there another couple of minutes, wondering if you should try and talk to him again; you immediately decide against it.

*If he's looking for an apology, he's not getting one from me.*

Just then, your ship rocks violently.

*What the...* you think, scrambling to the radar screen.

You see the large ship that had been following you and two others, smaller in size.

"Great, they went and got reinforcements."

"What's going on?" Kenobi says, walking into the room.

You glance at him and decide to let your argument lay dormant for now.

"It's that unidentified ship again. And this time, they've got reinforcements. Great, huh?" you say, sitting down at your station as Kenobi takes his seat at the main controls.

"Oh, yes, smashing," he responds, "Can we lift off yet?"

You check your screens and see that the engines have fully cooled.

"Yeah, we can lift off...that is, if you can get through the mass of metal above us."

Kenobi looks at you.

"They're above us?"

You nod.

"Yeah, about 100 feet above."

"Blast, we've got to find a way out of this; can you think of anything we can do?" Kenobi asks, as you get shot at once more.

"The shields won't hold up much longer if this continues, but I guess we should glad that it's not rapid fire," you say, adjusting things on your screens.

"I have an idea," Kenobi states warily.

You look at him hastily when he doesn't elaborate.

"Well, what is it? You're not going to help by keeping the idea to yourself, Obi-Wan."

"How about we go forward, gain enough speed and get the hell off this planet?"

You look at him peevishly.

"Great idea, Obi-Wan, only one problem: they're going to follow us. What makes you think we can go faster then they can?"

Another jolt.

"Sith! I know, but how are we ever going to know if we don't even attempt it?"

You sigh openly and look at Kenobi.

Another jolt.

"Okay, fine. What've we got to lose?"

Kenobi nods and turns toward the controls.

He tells you to get the booster engines ready and to put the shields at maximum power.

You oblige.

"Hold on to something," he says as you strap in.

Suddenly, there's another jolt and a banging sound coming from the ship's entrance.

You and Kenobi look at one another.

"Did you put the shields at max power?"

You look at your screen.

"Yes but they blew up it's generator, they're going to get in."

Kenobi looks at you momentarily then back out the main window.

"They're not getting in. Hold on."

You nod and jump as you hear another crash behind the entrance door.

Kenobi pushes several buttons and pulls a lever that instantly makes you hover, then he pushes his controller forward and you're off.

You nervously grip you chair's arm with one hand, while the other rests on your lightsaber; you're not going to die without a fight.

Kenobi speeds up a little more every second and beckons you to check the radar.

"They're getting a little behind. Keep accelerating and we actually might lose them," you say, eyes on the screens before you.

Kenobi nods and speeds up even more.

After two minutes of this, you check the screens again.

"Obi-Wan, up! You can go up! Go, go, now!" you yell with all the energy you possess.

Kenobi obviously hears you because he begins accelerating upward.

"Initiating hyperspace!" he yells.

You nod, though he can't see you and close your eyes tightly as he performs the action he intended.

Ten minutes in hyperspace and Kenobi yells to you.

"Check the screens."

You open your eyes and glance at the screens as hyperspace dies down.

"They're definitely gone. But keep speed, just in case."

Kenobi nods and accelerates more.

"Where are we?" he asks after a moment of silence.

You study the navigational screen.

"It looks as if we're three quarters of the way to Sophax."

"What is the closest planet?"

You do a search and read as a map pops up on the screen.

"Tatooine. Why, do we need to stop again?"

"No, just wondering. I just like to know where I am."

You nod your head and say no more.

"You know, you were right," he says suddenly.

You glance at him. "About what?"

"You know, about me being secretive and introverted. You were right. I just wanted to tell you."

"Oh...okay," you say staring at him confusedly.

"You said, um, earlier that if I wanted to talk, that I could, uh, talk to you?" he states questioningly.

You smile a half smile.

"Yeah, I said that. So, do you want to talk, then?"

Kenobi sets the ship on autopilot and unstraps himself. He turns to you.

"No, I was just fooling around with you. What do you think? I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't interested," he states sarcastically.

You laugh, unbuckle yourself as well, and turn to him.

"Okay, okay, no need to jump down my throat. What's on your mind?"

Kenobi breaks eye contact with you and stares at his hands in his lap.

"It's actually about something you said before, about why we're always at each other's throats."

You nod. "What about it?"

"Well, I know half of the answer," he states still not looking at you.

You furrow your brow.

"Half? Why only half?"

Kenobi, looking more and more nervous by the second, gulps.

"Uh, well...you know the other half."

You raise an eyebrow.

"_I_ do? How in the universe do I know it?"

"Well, I have my reasons and you have yours."

"Oh, I see. So, what's your reason?"

Obi-Wan gulps again and licks his lips unconsciously.

Clearing his throat casually, he makes eye contact with you once more.

"My reason is....that, I....um....I..."

You raise an eyebrow at him.

"I have feelings for you," he blurts out quickly, averting his eyes once more.

You blink and stare unbelievingly.

"You what?"

"You heard me."

"Uh, I thought I heard you say that you have feelings for me," you say looking at him.

He doesn't respond.

"No way. But, _why_?" you ask disbelievingly.

"Honestly," he starts, looking you in the eyes again, "I have no idea."

"But, why would you be all mean to me if you...felt that way?"

"It was a cover," he states simply.

"A cover?"

"Yes."

You rise from your chair and pace the room.

"How long?" you ask, biting your fingernails.

Kenobi looks at you sweetly and rises as well.

"Long."

He walks over to you and looks deeply into your eyes.

"I'm in love with you, Princess," he says before planting a searing, hot kiss on your lips.

You jolt awake and look at your surroundings: no Kenobi in sight. You look out the window and see that you're still on Geonosis.

*Damn,* you curse inwardly, *It was all a dream.*

You get up, stretch and walk toward the main control panel lazily.

That's when the ship's entrance bursts open and there stands a group of masked beings.

You stare wide-eyed, too surprised to react any other way.

Through the smoke, you vaguely see Kenobi exit his cabin.

That's when one masked creature turns to you and points a gun at your head.

"This won't hurt a bit," says a voice.

Then, all is black.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Chapter 7:

Slowly, you regain consciousness and realize, to your dismay, that your head is throbbing with immense pain. You want to whine in pain but you're so exhausted that you can barely breathe. You haven't opened your eyes yet, but you can all ready tell you're not on your ship anymore. You're laying on something hard, like stone, and the room is extremely drafty.

*Okay, I'm gonna try and open my eyes,* you think with determination.

You take a deep breath then release it before attempting to pull you eyelids open.

After almost five minutes of struggling, you manage to keep them drowsily open.

You look around the surrounding darkness, only moving your tired eyes. You suddenly hear a cough coming from your right. You gulp a little and decide to be brave in your vulnerable state and take a look at what coughed.

You blink a few times, then begin rolling your head to the side. Your eyes manage to land on someone sitting in the bottom right corner of, what you assume is, a cell.

Your eyes are too tired and blurry to focus right away so you blink, desperately trying to focus your eyes.

Then a voice sounds from the corner and is directed at you.

"Are you finally awake?" asks the muffled voice.

*Why does that voice sound so familiar?* you think groggily.

Not getting a response, the person in the corner stirs and begins to crawl toward you.

Had you not been so exhausted, you would have moved.

Slowly the being comes closer, close enough for you to be able to decipher that it is a man.

Closer he comes, ever so slowly.

*If you're gonna kill me, just get it over with all ready.*

You close your eyes tightly for a brief second and open them to find the person hovering over you, a look of concern on his face.

Now you can see him.

"Obi-Wan," you manage to crack out through your dry throat.

Obi-Wan places an index finger over his lips, signaling for you to be quiet.

You nod as well as you can and attempt to swallow, though it does nothing but make you wish you had water.

Obi-Wan looks behind you and begins to move closer to you. He picks you up gently and props you up against the wall.

When he has assured himself that you won't fall, he looks at you, moving the sweat-drenched hair out of your eyes.

*His hands are warm,* you think absentmindedly, as you watch him remove his hand from your cheek. He looks away from you briefly and digs into a pocket of his tunic. You watch as his face lightens a tad as he obviously found what he was looking for.

He looks at you again and whispers.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going over there."

You nod and watch him rise and quickly walk to get something on the other side of the cell. He comes back moments later with a bowl full of liquid. He dips a cloth into the bowl and wrings it out. He carefully folds it into a small rectangle and begins cleaning off your face, not saying a word.

He looks at your eyes every now and then to make sure you're still awake, and after ten minutes of cleaning, he puts the cloth down and reaches for the bowl. He picks it up carefully and brings it toward your face.

"Drink?" he asks, showing you the bowl.

You nod as quickly as you can.

He nods a little as well and brings the bowl closer to you. He places it on your dry, chapped lips and tips it a little, allowing cool, fresh water to spill into your parched mouth. You swallow it happily and heartily.

*Thank the gods for Obi-Wan Kenobi,* you think, your energy slowly coming to you.

Obi-Wan then lowers the bowl from your mouth and continues to look at you a moment longer.

"Are you all right?" he asks quietly.

You swallow the last bit of water in your mouth and look at him.

"Yes, I'm fine," you say, bringing a hand to your face and wiping your mouth dry.

Obi-Wan nods and sighs.

"What happened, Obi-Wan?"

He stares momentarily and then begins to fidget a tad.

"Uh well, we were captured," he says simply.

You raise an eyebrow at him.

"I gathered that much. Perhaps I stated the question wrong, how about 'what happened before we were captured?'"

He smiles a little, realizing you're never too tired to smart off to him.

"Right, well, it's rather hard to explain. Give me a moment to collect my thoughts," he says, silence permeating throughout the room.

"Okay, thoughts collected," he says, playfully avoiding the subject.

"Alright, here's what I remember. I was sitting in my cabin fiddling with my data pad, when I heard a bang."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

FLASHBACK

Obi-Wan jumped slightly when he heard a bang in the main control room. He quickly rises and stumbles to the door, punching the access panel and unlocking the door.

When the door opens, he's greeted with quite a scene before him: a group of masked creatures in rubber-like suits were crowding around at the entrance. Smoke was filling the air profusely. Obi-Wan couldn't really see too well and his body was threatening to go into a coughing fit from all of the smoke.

Finally, he managed to make out something on the other side of the room.

*The smoke must be clearing a bit,* he thinks squinting.

He manages to make out you standing stock board stiff and staring at the gun in your face. The being pointing the gun mumbles something inaudible from his distance and then pulls the trigger.

Obi-Wan watched in horror as your, now limp, body falls to the ground with a light _THUNK_

END OF FLASHBACK

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"I don't know what came over me after that. I just pulled out my lightsaber and started fighting. Eventually I managed to clear off the creatures inside, but they had already called for reinforcements. That's when I got shot as well," he explains, rubbing the back of his neck with a free hand.

"I'm assuming," he continued, "that we were both shot with a tranquilizer dart. Yours must've been stronger because I awoke before you."

You look at him, frowning. "Where were the creatures from?"

"I have no idea. I'm guessing that the first group were Geonosians. But who the rest were, I haven't the slightest idea."

You sigh openly and look around your dimly lit cell. The room is square and dark and the only light is from under the cell door.

You and Obi-Wan seem to be the only captives in this particular cell, much to your relief.

"What are we going to do?" you ask, breaking the tedious silence.

"Well, as of now, I'm afraid all we can do is wait it out." he says, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Wait for what? For the nonexistent rescue team? No one know we were attacked, no one knows we were taken captive, and no one knows where we are. So what the hell are we waiting for, Obi-Wan?" you whisper nervously.

Obi-Wan look at you, a bit of fear flashing in his blue-green orbs.

"I honestly have no idea. I don't know why they even attacked us or what we're doing here and I have no idea how to get us out."

"You think that maybe we're actually on Sophax and that this whole treaty singing thing was a scam?" you say after a moment of silence.

Kenobi furrows his brow.

"I don't know what the chances of that are, I mean, why would this be a scam? What would the Sophaxians want with a couple of Jedi?"

"Ransom."

"Ransom? Like what? Republic credits? I don't think they really need any," says Obi-wan sceptically.

"No, I mean, ransom, as in maybe 'if you make us sign this treaty, we'll kill your Jedi.'"

Obi-Wan looks at you doubtfully once more and raises an eyebrow.

"So you're saying they planned all of this out, got the Council to agree with out noticing anything, despite the fact they _are_ Jedi, and then attacking us half way to our destination? Don't you think that's a tad far fetched?"

You sigh exasperatedly at him.

"Haven't you ever watched the old holos, Obi-Wan? There's always a catch in a situation like this."

Obi-wan rolls his eyes.

"Gods, Princess, this is not a holo, this is real. The scenario is not the same."

"How do you know? You don't know why we're here any better then I do, so there's a 50-50 chance that I'm right."

"And a 50-50 chance you're wrong," he adds, contemptuously.

You sigh again. "Okay yeah, there is, but I'm trying to be optimistic here, Kenobi."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The hours in your cell with Obi-Wan pass slowly and uneventfully. It has gotten to the point where the two of you are so completely bored, you've stopped conversing; all of the topics have been discussed and now there's nothing to do but wait.

Suddenly, there's a loud bang on the cell door, but it doesn't open.

You look at Obi-Wan, who is beside you, and you both look ahead at the door listening for any other sounds. None come immediately.

After about five minutes, you've unconsciously huddled closer to Obi-Wan, who you're on the back wall with, but he doesn't seem to notice.

Then there's another bang, but this time it's louder and you hear muffled voices beyond the door; then there's constant banging. You gulp and look at Obi-Wan again. He glances at you and quickly rises, gesturing for you to follow suit. You rise also, stand beside him, and stare at the door not knowing what else to do.

The banging suddenly halts and you hear someone, or something, say something indecipherable.

Next, something neither of you expect happens: a green lightsaber appears through the middle of the door.

You stare wide-eyed at the florescent green stick as it cuts a hole in the center of the door.

Obi-Wan then mumbles something that sounds like 'Master', grabs your hand and pulls you gently in the direction of the door.

When the hole is cut, the lightsaber is retracted and the carved center of the door is pushed inward toward you and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan and yourself are standing about five feet from the hole in the door; then someone comes into the cell through the hole, followed by two more beings.

You squint through the darkness but you can't see the three people's faces even though there is light filtering into the room.

"Obi-Wan?" a voice asks.

You glance up at Kenobi who just blinks.

"Obi-Wan, is that you there?" the voice asks again.

Obi-Wan gulps quickly.

"Y-yes, I am Obi-Wan."

The three people before you sigh in relief and ask if you are who they think you are. You reply 'yes' and more sighs of relief are heard. That's when they stepped close and you finally see who they are: the one who had spoken was Master Canaan. The other two turned out to be Qui-Gon and a healer named Jade.

Qui-Gon approaches you both and embraces Obi-Wan, then you.

"I am exceedingly glad that the two of you are all right. The Council was very worried when your droid reported ship malfunctions. Luckily, we were able to trace you so quickly," he says pulling out of the hugs.

He look at the two of you and smiles.

"So, I see that the two of you have bonded quite closely, eh?" he asks, amusement sounding throughout his voice.

You and Obi-Wan look at one another and raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, Master Jinn?" you ask.

He laughs slightly and point between the two of you.

"Why else would you be holding hands?"

You both look down quickly and realize that when Kenobi grabbed you hand and pulled you closer to the door, you had never actually let go of each other.

Luckily it's dark so no one can see it when you blush and then quickly let go of one another immediately.

Qui-Gon laughs once more and gestures to the two of you.

"Well, come on, let's get you two home."

You both nod and quietly follow Qui-Gon out of the cell, followed by the other two Jedi.

"Where exactly are we, Master?" Obi-Wan asks, stepping into the light and squinting.

Qui-Gon takes your hand, helps you out into the light and looks at Obi-Wan.

"You are on Sophax, so you did end up making it to your destination. The Sophaxians, however, had other plans for you that the Council did not foresee. We have, as of now, gained control of the Sophaxian government and are debating whether or not to remove them from the Republic's protection. It has been a long weeks."

You look at Obi-Wan and smirk, deciding that now is not the right time for an 'I told ya so' comment.

Obi-Wan only looks at you, rolls his eyes and looks away.

"So, now what?" you ask, as Qui-Gon returns your lightsaber to you.

"I'm afraid I don't know. We'll have to go back upstairs and help the other Jedi control the Sophaxians for now. Master Yoda is up there, I believe. He will know what to do. Come along Padawans, the walk is long."

You both nod and follow Qui to a flight of stairs. When you reach the top, you see that you're in what looks like an office building. The two Jedi following the three of you say they've got work to do on one of the ships and leave through the main entrance.

Qui-Gon directs you and Obi-Wan to a near elevator and presses the 'up' button.

"Where, may I ask, is my Master?" you ask looking at Qui.

He look back at you and sighs.

"She is on Coruscant aiding those who didn't come along for this mission. But she will want to hear from you, I'm sure. She was very worried before we all left to come get you two."

Qui-Gon smiles and turns as the doors to the lift open. The three of you get on and stand in silence as the machine moves with a jolt upward, counting the number of floors along the way. Finally, you stop at the seventieth floor and disembark.

When you step off, you look around and see groups of Jedi surrounding a group of half-human creatures.

Qui-Gon calls your attention back to him and hands you a communicator.

"Call Galexa. I promised you'd call when we retrieved you."

You nod, press the buttons you know will connect you to your Master and stick an ear piece in your ear. The communicator rings twice and ceases before a worried woman's voice fills the ear piece.

"Qui? Is that you?" the voice says.

You immediately recognize your Master's voice and smile slightly.

"Hello, Master. It's me. Master Jinn told me to --"

"Oh goodness, Padawan! You're alive, I am so relieved. Thank the Force. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Emotionally scarred? Abused in any way, shape or form?" she interrupts frantically.

"No, no, Master, everything is fine. They didn't do anything to us. We're fine, I'm fine," you say glancing over at Obi-Wan, who is across the room.

"Well, what happened?" she asks, calming down slightly.

You relay all that you remember Obi-Wan telling you and smile when she makes little comments to humor you.

"I'm very happy Qui found you and that Obi-Wan was with you."

You furrow your brow in confusion.

"Why, Master? What's so great about Obi-Wan?"

You hear a slight laugh on the other end of the communicator.

"My dear, dear Padawan. From what you are telling me, Obi-Wan saved your life. Had he not been there, what would've happened when you woke up? Or when those Geonosians tranquilized you? What do you think would've happened?"

You stay silent and ponder this momentarily as your Master goes on.

"Believe it or not, he has always had a soft spot for you."

You snort at this statement.

"If that's true, then he's got an odd way of showing it."

"Padawan, you know as well as I do that Jedi are taught to ignore certain feelings. If he were to have acted on his feelings at such a young age, who knows what the Council would've done with him."

You sigh and glance at him to find he's watching you. When he sees you looking at him, he coughs and averts his gaze.

"I know how it is, Master. You don't have to remind me."

You Master laughs heartily.

"Well, I suppose I'll let you go now. I shall see you when you return, Padawan. Please be safe."

You smile at her motherly instinct.

"I will, Master. Good-bye."

"Good-bye."

_CLICK_

You both hang up at the same time.

You fiddle with a few buttons and remove the ear piece from you ear. You put the communicator with the ear pieces rolled up with it, in the palm of your hand and walk over to Qui-Gon.

"Thank you, Master Jinn." you say.

He takes the communicator and nods in acknowledgement to you.

You bow to him quickly and make your way to Obi-Wan who is standing alone by a group of cornered Sophaxians.

"Told ya so," you say immediately, not making eye contact.

He looks at you and shakes his head.

"How old are you, three?"

You laugh and bite your bottom lip.

"Thanks for everything, Obi-Wan. Who knows where I'd be right now if you hadn't helped me out."

You see out of the corner of your eye Obi-Wan glance at you and smile; you know the one, the one you don't like to admit makes you go weak in the knees.

"Isn't it ironic," he starts, "that two people can hate each other as much as we proclaim to end up being a blessing rather than a burden to each other later on?"

You laugh slightly and look out the window next to you. "Yes, it is."

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Chapter 8:

Twelve hours.

That's how long you've been upstairs with the Jedi and Sophaxians. You'd leave, but Master Yoda insisted on the doors being padlocked until the Intergalactic Police arrived.

Master Jinn had informed them of the capture some six hours ago; these police apparently don't give a damn about anyone with something better to do. And, to top it off, you're so bored! It's like being locked in that cell downstairs again, except now there are hundreds of people in there with you. At least you have your lightsaber back.

For the past two hours, you've been chatting with Obi-Wan, who has suggested several times that the two of you should practice lightsaber techniques.

"Oh c'mon, Princess, just one round? I promise I'll go easy on you," he says, trying to persuade you for the thousandth time.

And for some reason, this sets you off and you look at him and agree.

Happy to have finally broken you, Obi-Wan rises and reaches a hand downward to help you up. You take the offer and grab his hand, jumping to your feet as he hoists you up. He then looks around quickly.

"Hmm, we won't be able to fight here," he says, eyes scouring the room.

Then he sees a little nook on the other side of the large room and points it out to you.

"How about that over there?" he says.

You look in the direction of his finger and see the nook.

"Looks good to me. Let's check it out."

Obi-Wan nods and you both start walking in that direction. You smile respectfully at Jedi as you pass and look with interest at the imprisoned Sophaxians. As you pass one group, you are alarmed to find that one of the particularly masculine and brusque-looking Sophaxian men is staring at you. You stop abruptly and catch Obi-Wan's attention.

"What are you doing?" he asks confusedly.

"Look," you say simply, not taking your eyes off of the staring Sophaxian.

Obi-Wan looks in the direction you're staring.

"Okay, what?" he asks, not getting it.

You roll your eyes quickly before placing them back on that Sophaxian.

"He's staring at us," you mumble, still staring.

"Who?" he asks, looking everywhere but where you want him to.

You sigh heavily and turn to him. You glare at him before grabbing his head and turning it in the proper direction.

You don't see it, but Obi-Wan smiles a bit.

"See him?" you ask exasperatedly.

"Oh, yes, now I see him. I think he fancies you, Princess, he won't stop staring." he says, his head still in between your hands.

You glare at him once more and squeeze his face slightly.

"Watch it, Kenobi," you say malevolently, letting go of his face.

He smirks and rubs his face with one hand.

"C'mon, let's go. Don't worry about your boyfriend over there," he says jokingly.

You ignore his comment and walk past him toward your destination. In a time lapse of two minutes you reach this nook and step inside it through its narrow entrance; Obi-Wan follows.

The room you enter is actually not a nook, nor anything remotely close to one. It's a huge room, maybe about the size of your 'saber practice rooms at the Jedi Temple, only without padding.

You walk to the far side of the room and turn to face Kenobi who's on the other side.

"This look good to you?" you ask, placing your hands on your hips.

Kenobi looks around, nodding his head.

"Looks good to me," he states.

You nod and reach for your 'saber; Obi-Wan follows suit. Then, you begin.

For the two hours you and Obi-Wan are swinging, blocking, and thrusting 'sabers left and right.

Finally, you're both worn out and you agree on a draw.

"We'll continue this later," Kenobi huffs, falling onto the floor with a thump.

You extinguish your 'saber and walk over to his fallen body.

"I'll bet that hurt," you state, referring to him falling onto the floor so hard.

He looks at you, a hand under his head.

"I'm too exhausted to notice. You know, Princess, you've gotten better since the last time we fought," he says, sitting up and leaning against the wall.

You raise an eyebrow and take a seat beside him.

"It's called practice, Obi-Wan. I have practice everyday. The last time I remember sparring with you was five years ago, I would hope I've improved since then."

He looks at you, still breathing hard.

"Everyday?" he asks, unbelievingly.

You nod.

"Yes everyday, why is that so hard to believe?"

"Oh, it's not that. It's just that 'sabering is a pretty rigorous workout as it is and to do it everyday and not always be exhausted is amazing. You must be in excellent shape."

You blush at this comment.

"Uh, well, I dunno about the 'excellent shape' part, but as for being tired, I was when I first started, but you get used to it after five years."

Obi-Wan smiles slightly and nods.

You both sit there in silence for a good five minutes. Then you feel it, something isn't right. Obi-Wan senses it too, because a worried look is on his face; he stands quickly and helps you up as well.

"I feel a disturbance in The Force," he says, not looking at you.

You nod seriously and clutch you lightsaber. Obi-Wan reaches the nook's entrance first and quietly looks out into the chamber.

You hear him gasp a little before pulling back into the room with a close to petrified look on his face.

"What is it?" you ask him, afraid to know the answer.

He sighs and runs a hand through his hair.

"Look," he states quietly, pointing at the opening.

You look from Obi-Wan to the opening before cautiously venturing over.

Now you know why Obi-wan gasped.

Somehow, the cornered Sophaxians had called for reinforcements because there were tons more than before. You look around and see that a heated battle is about to take place; and you're on the wrong side.

All you can see are the backs of Sophaxians, no Jedi.

You pull yourself back into the room and look at Kenobi.

"What do we do, Obi-Wan? We have to help, but we're on the wrong side of the room. Though, if we go out there now, we'll be killed."

Kenobi sighs and closes his blue-green eyes.

"I don't know what to do. Hold on, let me think a moment," he says, starting to pace the room.

You follow him intently with your eyes, hoping and praying that he comes up with something. After about a few minutes he looks back at you, a blank expression on his face.

"I contacted my Master, he commanded that we stay where we are, for our own safety. He said that he and the other Jedi can handle this," he says, his face staying expressionless.

"Obi-Wan, we can't just sit in here and do nothing, that goes against everything we've ever been taught. Jedi are supposed to help one another."

Kenobi looks at you again.

"I know that, but we were also taught to obey our Masters."

You sigh openly and look at him.

"Well, fine. You can stay here and obey your Master, that's fine by me. But Qui-Gon isn't my Master and I am going to help stop this; with or without your help."

"He may not be your Master, but he is your superior, and Padawans are to respect and follow any Master Jedi that commands something. You'd be going against Code if you chose to ignore my Master's commands," he says, abruptly standing.

"Well you know what, Obi-Wan? I don't care anymore. I'm sick and tired of everyone having to save my ass. I either want to do the saving or be left out completely. So I'm going and no one is going to stop me."

That said, you turn and head for the opening, hearing Obi-Wan calling you back.

You emerge from the nook in the midst of the battle. You take a deep breath and ignite your lightsaber; then you start knocking 'em down, left and right.

They seem to be coming at you from all sides, and for a while you do all right...then, it happens. Oh, the pain! You forgot to do your cool down exercises after your battle with Kenobi and now you're paying for it. Your muscles are twitching with every swing of your 'saber.

*There are too many,* you think helplessly.

Figures. You and your big mouth. Why did you say that crap to Kenobi?

Damn your pride, you just _had _to 'prove yourself', didn't you? Well, looks like you're really proving _something _efficiently; the fact that you need help. You can barely stand and your muscles are now twitching and aching. You're also starting to feel lightheaded. Oh, what to do?

They're everywhere and closing in. None of the other Jedi will know you're in trouble, they don't even know you're out here. Oh, Obi-Wan was right, you should've listened to Qui-Gon. Why do you always have to be so stubborn?

You begin to back up and keep going and going until your back hits the wall. You're still holding your 'saber in front of you and cringe as sharp pain radiates throughout your tired body.

The group of Sophaxians you've been fighting are coming closer and closer until they're about a foot away from you. Then, they stop and the crowd around you parts and a little path is formed.

You stand there, breathing hard, lightsaber ignited and still brandished, as a man walks down the path.

*Must be their rebellion leader,* you think irritably.

Then you gasp.

*That's the one that was staring at me earlier,* is all you can think.

He, however, does not look at all surprised to see you.

"Well, well, well," he starts in his Russian-sounding accent, " if it isn't a little, helpless Jedi girl. Poor baby, perhaps your Master will save you."

Even though this statement isn't the least bit funny, or malevolent, his cronies surrounding you roar with laughter.

You raise an eyebrow at them and look around the semi circle.

"Can't you come up with a better line, there, 'Mr. Leader'? I'm not at all intimidated," you say, still holding your 'saber in a ready stance.

'Mr. Leader' shoots you a glare.

"Stupid, little girl," he says to you, his accent making him sound more and more juvenile by the second.

"I'm not a 'little girl'," you say, not willing to back down, no matter how much pain you're in.

'Mr. Leader' smirks.

"Whatever you say, 'little girl'. Now, what should we do with you now that we've caught you?"

There was silence. No one speaks, not even you. You honestly cannot think of a thing to say.

"Well, first I'm going to kick your ass, then we'll see what happens."

You smile brightly as you recognize the voice that said that.

'Mr. Leader' looks at you quickly and over in the direction of the voice.

But he's far too late; there he is, Obi-Wan Kenobi, literally cutting down every man who comes at him. Your smile widens as he flips over a few remaining live ones and lands in front of the group leader.

"Hello, there," he says shortly, whipping his 'saber across the man's stomach, allowing his, now limp, body to fall to the floor.

You slump down onto the floor and watch as the remaining Sophaxians, horrified looks on their faces, scramble off toward the other side of the room, surrendering all the way.

Kenobi shakes his head at them and sighs. He then crouches down in front of you.

"What happened to saving someone else's ass for a change?" he asks mockingly, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

You glare at him and turn off your 'saber.

"Shut it, Kenobi."

He laughs and takes a seat next to you.

You search the room with your eyes and see that the Jedi have won. However, there were many Sophaxian casualties. The few who surrendered, including the group that sped away from you and Kenobi, were being cuffed and led away by the Intergalactic Police that finally decided to show up.

"I thought you were going to listen to your Master. He told you to stay where you were," you say, not looking at Obi-Wan.

You feel his eyes on you as you glance around the room once more.

"I did listen, Princess. He told me to stay with you. So, here I am...with you."

You laugh and look at him. "You're really strange, Kenobi. Do you know that?"

Kenobi then laughs as well. "Ah, I see, so that's the thanks I get for saving your life, eh?"

Your smile dims and you blush a little.

"I'm sorry, thank you for saving me, Obi-Wan," you say sincerely.

He smiles at you again.

"You are more than welcome, Princess."

You stare at him and blush some more.

*What's happening to me?* you think, *Why is he all of a sudden having this affect on me?*

But,if you're honest with yourself, this isn't the first time Kenobi...okay, okay,_ Obi-Wan _has had this effect on you. In fact, it's happened numerous times, you just always chose to ignore it.

"Obi-Wan!" the voice of Qui-Gon Jinn called, "Is she all right?" he asks, referring to you.

"She's fine, Master. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix."

Qui-Gon looks at you. You look at the floor guiltily, avoiding eye contact.

"Can you stand?" he asks you.

You nod and he helps pull you to your feet. You stumble a bit but soon regain your balance.

"Thank you, Master Jinn," you say, still not looking him in the face.

He places a finger under your chin and forces your eyes on his.

"You are more than welcome. I'm just glad that you're still alive."

He releases your face immediately and turns to Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan, take her. Help her down to the main floor and onto a Medi-Craft. Then, meet me on the other ship."

"Yes, Master."

"Wait, Master Jinn, I'm fine. I don't need to go on a Medi-Craft. Just let me go back on the regular ship, please."

Qui-Gon smirks and glances at Obi-Wan, who is beside you.

Obi-Wan smiles and nods slightly, causing Master Jinn to look back at you.

"Very well, Little One, but only under one condition: Obi-Wan must help you out of the building."

*Why?* you think.

"Okay," you shrug and nod.

Qui-Gon smiles and looks at Obi-Wan.

"Take her down, Padawan. I will be meet you both on the ship."

Obi-Wan nods and faces you.

"Ready?" he asks.

You look at him and nod.

He nods as well, moves a hand to your left arm and places it around his neck. Then he places an arm around your back and also around the backs of your knees.

"Hold on," he says, swiftly picking you up.

You gasp a little, not noticing his former stance to pick you up.

"Uh, I don't think Qui-Gon meant for you to carry me, Obi-Wan," you say, refastening you lightsaber to your utility belt.

He adjusts you a little in his arms and looks at you.

"Well, if you insist on walking," he starts, getting ready to put you back on your feet.

"No, no. This is fine. If you _really _want to carry me, I won't stop you."

He laughs a little and nods. "Very well, hold on."

He then walks toward an elevator and pushes the button. Five minutes later, you're on the elevator and see Obi-Wan press the button for the lobby.

"Do you wish to be put down, Your Majesty?" he asks sarcastically.

This time, you decide to play along.

"Oh, no thank you, Mr. Kenobi, I believe I'm quite content in this position."

Obi-Wan smiles and nods.

"As you wish, Milady."

You laugh slightly at him.

"Ok, seriously, you can put me down if you want," you say, picking at your fingernails.

"No, no. That's quite all right. We'll be downstairs before I could put you down anyway."

Okay, Obi-Wan must be psychic because right after he says this, the elevator doors open to reveal the lobby.

He smiles knowingly and looks at you.

"You're really strange and creepy sometimes, you know that?" you say, staring at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Why thank you," he says, making you giggle....Whoa! Giggle? You don't giggle. What brought about that little change?

You sigh inwardly and push the thoughts aside.

*I'll worry about that later,* you think as you and Obi-Wan exit the building.

- - - - - - - - - -

After three hours in hyperspace, you've now rounded one of the moons of Naboo.

"We'll be home in less than an hour," the pilot announces over an intercom.

You are sitting on a couch-type object in the back of the ship. Obi-Wan is beside you on your right, Qui-Gon is next to him and numerous other Jedi go all around and stop at Master Yoda, who is beside you.

Master Yoda turns to you.

"How feel you, Padawan?" he asks, poking you lightly with his walking stick.

You look down at him and smile.

"I feel fine, Master Yoda. Thank you for asking."

Yoda nods in approval and you turn away to glance around the room.

"Saved you Obi-Wan did, yes?" he says, still looking at you.

You turn your head back to him and blink quickly.

"Yes, he did," you respond, pulling your robe around you tighter.

Yoda nods once more, but keeps his gaze on you as you turn away again.

You sense this, however, and turn to him once more.

"If you don't mind me asking, Master, why is it that you keep staring at me?" you ask politely, but nervously.

Yoda laughs slightly at this question.

"Trying to see, I am, why so fond of you Obi-Wan is. Hard to see, however, it is not."

You just look at him for a moment and blink profusely in confusion.

"Um, Master, who, may I ask, gave you the idea that Obi-Wan is fond of me?" you say, a hint of humor in the question.

Yoda smiled at this question, sensing your disbelief.

"Told me himself, Obi-Wan did. As did his Master. Hide his feelings well, Obi-Wan does not."

"Wait a second. He actually _told _you that he was fond of me?" you whisper, getting a little closer to Yoda.

"Tell me vocally, he did not have to. See through him, I can. Very obvious, he is."

You straighten back up into your former position and turn to look at Obi-Wan, who had gotten up just minutes ago to speak to Master Windu across the room.

"Love you, he does," you hear to your left.

You turn quickly to look at Yoda.

"Forgive me Master, but I just cannot believe that he feels that way about me."

"Something wrong with love, is there?" (AN: ok, one of my betas pointed out to me that love is actually against the code, which I did know, by the way. But...I dunno, the story wouldn't work the way that I want it to if Obi-Wan didn't fall for someone [ie: you], so for my story, love is allowed within the Jedi order. [meaning Jedi are allowed to be with other Jedi and Padawans are allowed to be with other Padawans] get it? ok on with the story)

You ponder this momentarily.

"No, of course there's nothing wrong with love. But Obi-Wan despises me, or at least he did. How could he go from one extreme to another that quickly? Besides, I mean, he's _Obi-Wan_, enough said."

"Enough said, there is not. More to say, there is. Go on, you will. See through you, I can. Love Obi-Wan, as well, you do," he says, folding his hands together. "Destined by The Force, are you."

You look back at him, trying to take in all of this information.

"Destined for what, Master?"

"For each other," he says quickly and simply, before turning to his left and chatting with another Jedi Council member.

*Wow, this as been a really weird day,* you think, *And that has to be the strangest conversation I have ever had with Master Yoda.*

You look up in time to see Obi-Wan finish his conversation with Master Windu and come in your direction.

He spots you looking at him and stops.

"Are you all right?" he asks, seeing the confused look on you face.

You keep looking at him and smiles and nod.

"Yea, everything's fine. Why?" you ask as he sits down beside you.

"You just looked a little confused for a second there."

"Oh, okay. Good to know."

Then there's silence. You can still feel Kenobi's eyes on you, trying to read you, which is making you so incredibly uncomfortable.

You gulp and take a deep breath.

*Just don't think about him,* you tell yourself, *Who cares what Master Yoda says? What does he know?*

*A hell of a lot more than you do.* another voice chimes in, *He can read you like a book. You are attracted to Kenobi and you know it. And now, so does Master Yoda, so why can't Obi-Wan himself know?*

*Because there's nothing to tell. I don't have feelings for him, I despise him. Or at least, I used to.*

Your mind's debate continues on and on.

You slowly come back to reality and realize that someone is tapping you on the shoulder.

You jolt a bit and look to your right; Kenobi. Great. This is what you need right now in your time of confusion: Obi-Wan Kenobi's beautiful face staring at you with bewilderment.

"Y-yea?" you say tensely.

He raises an eyebrow at you.

"Are you positive you're all right? You keep spacing out every now and then."

"I'm fine, perfectly fine. Yep, just great," you reply nervously.

There's a moment of silence where the two of you only stare at one another. Then Kenobi begins to speak and you lower your gaze to your hands.

"Even if I weren't a Jedi, I'd be able to sense you uneasiness. What's wrong with you all of a sudden? You were fine until we got onto the ship."

You gulp and bite your lower lip anxiously, then lift your eyes back to his.

"Obi-Wan, we need to talk."

"What about?" he asks, furrowing his brow.

"Not here, later."

He shakes his head.

"No, now," he says, rising from his seat. "C'mon, we'll talk some place else, some place private."

He grabs your hand and pulls you up onto your feet and leads you out of the room. You follow reluctantly and revel in the feeling his touch is sending through you.

*Maybe I do love him,* you think dreamily.

All of a sudden, you run into something hard, but at the same time soft.

You look up to realize you've run into Obi-Wan. Your eyes widen and you jump back a few feet.

"Sorry," you mumble.

"It's okay. Now, what did you need to talk about?" he says bluntly.

You bite your lip again and look down at the floor; you've suddenly become very shy.

"Uh, it's about our relationship."

There's momentary silence.

"What relationship, Princess?" he says rather mockingly.

You, however, ignore his sarcasm.

"This relationship we've got. It's extremely complicated. I never know what to make of it and lately, well recently, I've been thinking about it."

"Okay, you're rambling. Make a point because as of now, I have no idea what you're talking about," he says, interrupting you.

"It was something Master Yoda told me."

"'Something Master Yoda told you'?" he repeats, "Well, what did he tell you?"

*This is it,* you think, *Should I tell him?*

There's more silence between the two of you.

*I'll tell him,* you decide quickly before you can argue with yourself.

"Hesaidthatyouwerefondofme," you say quickly, looking at Obi-Wan to see his reaction.

"Huh?" he says, a confused look spread across his face.

You sigh heavily and decide to go slower as look back down at your feet.

"Master Yoda said that you told him you were fond of me."

"What? He, he told you that?"

You only nod in response.

"Well, it's not true," he says forcefully.

You look up quickly and see him extremely close to you.

"I'm not only fond of you, Princess. There's much more to it than that."

You gulp. "There is?"

A smirk spreads across his face and he nods.

"Oh," you say simply.

Then he begins to lean toward you. You feel your breath catch in you throat.

*It's real this time,* you think, *I'm not dreaming anymore.*

He gets closer and closer, until finally, your lips touch his, your eyes flutter closed and all sense of the environment around you is gone. All you feel is warmth, incredible warmth, and passion, lots of passion. Nothing else matters but this: Just you and Obi-Wan.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Epilogue

Title: When Stars Collide

Author: Jadda

Rating: PG-13 (language and suggestive dialogue)

Characters: Obi-Wan and you; Qui-Gon Jinn and other Jedi

Category: ABH, AU, romance/action adventure; PRE- TPM

Disclaimer: Don't sue! Star Wars belongs to George Lucas!! I'm just playing with the characters...the only characters that are mine are the made up ones, but I could care less if anyone used those.

AN: Edited 5/10/09

Epilogue:

The ship that saved your life had landed almost a month ago. After you returned to home sweet home, your relationship with Obi-Wan grew, and people began to take notice.

Qui-Gon and Galexa pretty much already knew, so it was no surprise to them when you both came clean.

The people that were the most surprised were yours and Obi-Wan's friends. They hadn't even seen it coming. But everyone soon grew accustomed to it and congratulated you endlessly.

After a couple of weeks back, the Council called you both in for a meeting. You freaked and thought it was going to be about your relationship with Kenobi, even though Master Yoda had given his "blessing".

Boy were you wrong.

The meeting was simply about your mission. The Council apologized for allowing both of your captures to take place and offered you both a new mission that consisted of nothing more than helping the homeless creatures on Tatooine.

You both, however, declined the offered mission, stating that you wanted to get accustomed to being home again.

The Council ended up agreeing and gave you leave. You later found out that they had instead given the mission to a fellow Jedi-in-training named Gastoff.

That, however, was last week. Obi-Wan and yourself had happily returned to the consistent routines of going to classes, studying and doing homework, and, of course, hanging out with your friends (both groups getting along quite nicely).

So now, here you are at the end of one thing, yet at the beginning of something entirely new, and it, oddly, feels exhilarating. Normally, you wouldn't be so excited about an uncertain future but for some really strange reason, when you're with Obi-Wan, there's no reason to dwell on the past or the future. There is only the present. Sure subconsciously you're going to worry but at least it won't dominate you thoughts.

All that matters is that the universe is right when he holds you in his arms.

Funny how life works, isn't it? It has a really strange way of making you think one thing and totally turning that around on you into something that should be frightfully new. But somehow, you're ready for it, so it's not scary, it's just...life.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey, Obi, which holo-vid do you wanna watch?" you ask, holding a stack of holo-cases and plopping onto the couch in your study room.

Obi-Wan sits beside you and takes a few from the stack you've got.

"Hmm, how about this one? I've never seen it," he says, holding a movie out within your view.

You look at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You want to watch this? Obi, it's a chick-flick, not to mention a musical. There are no explosions, no war, no hovercraft chases. Are you sure?" you ask, taking the holo away from him.

He looks at you blankly and nods.

"Yes, I've heard it's quite good," he responds, taking the rest of the vids from you and placing them on the floor.

You snigger at him and open the case. "Okay, but don't complain about it later, I did asked you."

Obi-Wan says nothing as you rise and walk over to your holo-vid player and slip in the tiny, plastic disc.

You press play and walk back over to sit next to Obi-Wan on the couch. As the movie starts, you snuggle up to him as he casually places an arm around you. You smile contently to yourself and wonder how in the universe you ever got this lucky.

As the movie plays you are both silent, watching as the characters dance and sing about love and about their dreams for a better life.

About half way through, you hear Obi-Wan make an exasperated-sounding noise and look up at him; his face is contorted into total confusion as well as slight disgust.

"Why did you buy this?" he asks you quietly, not looking down at you.

You laugh slightly and don't say anything. You continue just staring at him until he looks down at you and smiles that half-smile he's got.

"What?" he asks rather amusedly.

You smile and shake your head.

"Nothing." you say, turning back to watch the movie.

"Whatever you say, Princess," you hear him say as he places a soft kiss atop your head.

Your life just couldn't get any better than this.

THE END


End file.
